JJ
JJ is a Vampire Hunter who is very experienced in his trade. Some where down the line he seems to have lost some steps in his fighting ability of getting better of the darkness. He now travels the Frontier in search of an answer of how to regain these abilities or why he lost it in the first place. He now travels with a group of travelers which includes government official of law enforcement transporting a servant of the Nobility to the Capital that has been captured. Makes his appearance in Bedeviled Stagecoach. Appearance Just then—someone stood bolt upright in the middle row of seats. It was the Hunter—JJ. With all eyes upon him, he ascended the stairs leading to the drivers seat and exited to the roof of the stagecoach. When he told the men in the drivers seat he’d take someone’s place, the two deputies turned around. “I wouldn't do that if I were you,” Belbo said with a shake of his head from where he rode shotgun. “It’s dusty as hell, and you’ll be a sitting duck. Your life’s at risk just sitting there.” “In that case, wouldn't it be best to change with me?” JJ asked. “Just leave it to me until we get out of this valley.” The two men looked at each other, and then told him to hold on a second. They then did rock—paper—scissors, and Belbo won. After deftly swapping places with JJ, he vanished into the carriage. A shadowy figure slipped by her side. After he'd gone a few paces more, she finally realized it was the Hunter. Claire had overheard his exchange with Harman the blacksmith. On a still night without even the cries of supernatural creatures, this man had walked up and then away with silent footfalls--after Al had left. Claire felt as if she were being drawn into another world. The man swiveled ninety degrees to the right. When Claire saw that his right hand gripped a sword, the wind was knocked right out of her. She hadn't even noticed that he wore one. And then----Claire was reduced to a specter of his blade dance. The sword moved in the man's hand. He struck a pose so elegant it could only be called dancing, but then transformed into movement so rough it no longer deserved the name. The man moved, and the sword moved. Though it was supposedly under his control, the blade flashed out as if possessing a will of its own, glinting in the moon light. The light it reflected seemed to put the moon itself to shame, Claire thought, the very idea turning her entire body to ice. The bar girl quickly noticed that the man was scribing a diagram with the tip of the blade. It wasn't a shape that mere words could define, but it was clearly a lethal one--- an orbit that would end with a life taken. Every time he finished scribing a diagram with the tip of his blade. It wasn't a shape that mere words could define, but it was clearly a lethal one---an orbit that would end with a life taken. Every time he finished scribing it, Claire could see a figure reel backward in a bloody mist while clutching at empty air. Another diagram was traced in empty space. No, she thought. This one's entirely different than all the others, isn't it? There was bright blood---and a figure thudded to the ground. The air trickled out of her. She couldn't exhale. It wasn't that she was in pain, but because she thought she was going to die. Suddenly Claire could breathe easy again. The man had sheathed his sword. Numb from head to toe, Claire fell over onto the ground. Her eyes never left the man. He melted into the darkness. This man whose form stood out in the darkness was becoming one with the world----that was the thought that fuzzily coalesced in the void that'd just formed in her head. JJ and the sheriff were standing out in front of the stagecoach. The spray of rain beating against their raincoats felt like a relentless fusillade of bullets. When JJ finished saying that he got off his steed at the door to the resting place. Taking his protection canceler off his saddle, he set it to disarm any kind of mechanical defenses and waited for the OK light to flash. Though it usually finished with even high-ranking Nobility in ten seconds, this time it was over thirty seconds before the blue light lit up. That was proof the grave and its occupants had been safeguarded by a terribly advanced defense system. JJ declared, and once he'd cocked the hammer of his rifle, he stared at D's left hand with a puzzled expression. JJ softly stroking Louise's hair. It smelled of sweat, but an awfully sweet scent also assailed his nose. Louise had pulled him close. An instant later, JJ shoved away the woman he loved. "Louise, you're----?!" JJ gazed down at the hand he'd touched to the base of his neck----and his carotid artery. Bright arterial blood gushed from a pair of teeth marks, streaming down to his chest. The fangs that poled from Louise's mouth were stained crimson. Winding a pale are around JJ's neck, she whispered to him in a sweet voice. "Let's go, just the two of us Out into our world. A world for just the two of us, different from both dreams and reality." Personality Biography Powers and Abilities Transportation Stagecoach Equipment Longsword High Powered Sniper Rifle Protection Canceler Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Human Category:Vampire Hunter Category:Sorcerer Category:Vampires